Two Sides of a Coin
by Utdragongirl
Summary: After Starkiller Base is destroyed, Rey goes out in search of Luke and trains to become a part of the next generation of Jedi. However, Kylo Ren understands if she accomplishes her quest, then everything he has worked for is diminished. He sets out to find his previous teacher and to stop the Jedi from returning, but finds something much different from what he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Rey woke up as the sun rose over the horizon and she smiled. Her first day of training had begun. Leia knew this was a good idea and had convinced Rey to stay with Luke until the training had been completed. It took a few days to coerce Luke, but she had managed it. He warned her that it would be very difficult, but she agreed anyways. And besides, the view wasn't too bad either.

She stretched and put on her boots before walking outside the stone structure. She saw the sun just about the oceanic horizon, rendering her speechless. She had seen many suns over her travels recently, but never had she seen one like this. Where it hovered over water rather than endless sand.

"You're up early. That's good," Luke interrupted, jolting Rey back into reality. She turned around and grinned, very excited for her first day.

"I'm ready to begin training, Master," Rey replied, bowing her head slightly. Luke gave a half smile before turning and walking away.

"Then, come, child," Luke instructed as Rey followed quickly behind.

~~C~~

Kylo Ren paced in his quarters after returning from the medical wing. He put on the mask, not to hide the healing gash, but in hopes to find an answer. He always found it easier to focus with the mask on. He had to find the girl that gave him the scar. He had to retrieve the lightsaber, his family heirloom. He also had to get that girl on his side. She was just as, if not more, powerful as he was. Bringing her over to his side would ensure his destiny and finish what Vader had started. But he had no idea where he was going to find this girl.

He a burning feeling that the girl had already found his previous teacher, Luke Skywalker, but he could not confirm it. There was no way to find him without the last piece of the map. If she had found him, that meant that Kylo was running out of time. Luke could have taken her in as a padawan, and maybe others. Snoke's premonition would be correct, and it would all come crashing in on Kylo. He was the one that said that the girl was all he needed to get the map. He was the one that let the droid go, right into the hands of the Resistance. His pace quickened.

If he couldn't stop this, he truly would have failed. He would have failed as a Knight of Ren and as the prodigy of Vader. His entire life would come crashing down if the Jedi were brought back into being. No, he had to stop this heresy, and soon. Hux was already on his way over to discuss plans for their next move.

He had to take the map from the Resistance. It was the only way, and he had to do it fast before all was lost. He knew what he had to do and stopped. He took a deep breath, wondering if he had the courage to do it. This wouldn't be like when he dealt with Solo, no, this was going to be far more painful and agonizing. Of course, he would have to go and consult with Snoke before the deed could be done, but Kylo knew that this was the best chance he had if he was going to get to Skywalker in time.

~~C~~

Poe walked into the medical building, his helmet under his arm. He was training more pilots to succeed the ones that he had lost at Starkiller. The General had informed him that Finn was beginning to wake up and thought that Poe should be there when he did. Poe hurried over to his brother's side as he began to sit up in his bed.

"Hey, buddy," Poe soothed as Finn winced in pain. His back was still very tender from the burns it had incurred. Finn managed a smile and relaxed. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. What happened while I was out? I remember fighting that Ren guy and- Wait, where's Rey? Is she okay?" Finn asked, suddenly very frantic and tried to get out of the bed. Poe pushed him back down and shook his head.

"She's fine. She went and found Skywalker. When she comes back, she will be a full Jedi," Poe explained as Finn relaxed again, glad to know that his friend was going to be okay after all.

"So, what happens now? Am I going to get shipped off to the nearest inhabited planet?" Finn chuckled before Poe shook his head, thinking that the comment was something of the painkillers.

"Of course not. I was hoping that you would be interested in training to be a pilot with me. Or something to that effect. The General thinks very highly of you and thinks that you could be very useful when it comes to taking down the First Order," Poe explained as Finn nodded, happy to hear it. "But we can only go through with that when you've healed completely."

"Right, right," Finn whispered, nodding, before drifting back into sleep. Poe pursed his lips and looked down at the floor. The doctors were confident that Finn would be back to his normal self, but Poe was worried. They had been through so much, he thought that Finn deserved more than to be in pain for the rest of his life. With a deep breath, Poe grabbed his helmet and left the hospital.

~~C~~

Kylo Ren, joined by Hux behind him, rushed into the counsel room to speak with Snoke. Of course, it was only the hologram, as Snoke would not reveal his secret location. However, it was the best form of communication they had and they both summoned him. Hux had heard Kylo's plan and believed that it could be conceivable, but only if they had someone to go with him. They waited patiently as their leader appeared.

"Why have you called upon me?" Snoke inquired darkly as Kylo stepped forward, hardly nervous to make his request.

"I need to go undercover to retrieve the map to Skywalker," he informed as Snoke chuckled, thinking that the idea was preposterous.

"And why?"

"Because I am sure that the girl is with him now, learning the ways of the Jedi from him. In order to prevent your fears, I think it would be best if I brought the girl here to learn the ways of the Dark Side," Kylo explained. Snoke stopped laughing and thought a moment.

"And how will you accomplish this?"

"I will go to the Resistance, pretending to be who I had destroyed. I will play on my mother's emotions and will get invited back into her world. From there, I will retrieve the needed information and bring it back here so we may find Skywalker and the girl," Kylo explained before Snoke grinned and continued to think.

"I think he should be accompanied by one of our own," Hux spoke up, catching Snoke's attention before looking back at Kylo.

"That would be wise," Snoke murmured, still feeling the light inside of his knight. Kylo lowered his head, keeping as calm as he could. "Who do you suggest?"

"Captain Phasma. She and I both believe that the Stormtrooper traitor will be at the Resistance base as well. If she can take him out, then our security risks will diminish as well as hope for the Resistance," Hux explained as Snoke nodded and waved his hand.

"Do this. Make sure that you are not caught, or I will destroy that entire system," Snoke warned, growing tired of the mistakes and misfortunes that had occurred. Kylo nodded as the hologram vanished. He turned and walked away with Hux close behind.

"I will prepare a shuttle. Be ready in fifteen minutes," Hux hissed before hurrying ahead. Kylo remained silent as he returned to his room. He placed his cloak and mask on the bed, wondering if his mother would believe him if he wore his dark clothing. However, he didn't keep his padawan clothing or even the garb his mother packed for him before he went to study with Luke. All he had was the black cloth, and it would have to do.

As Hux said, there was an old confiscated freighter waiting for him. A woman stood in front of it, dressed in smuggler's clothing. As Kylo approached, she saluted him and bowed her head.

"We are ready to go when you are," Phasma informed as Kylo nodded and climbed aboard. It was dirty and dusty in the vessel, which he had expected. He was just lucky that it didn't smell. Phasma, carrying an old blaster, followed behind him and showed him a change of clothes, if he wanted to blend in.

In his new outfit, Kylo joined Phasma in the cockpit. She had begun setting the location and prepping for takeoff. He sat in the copilot's chair, getting a feel for the controls.

"Have you ever flown a ship, Sir?" she wondered, looking over at him.

"A few times, but not in a long time," he answered, partly ignoring her. She nodded as she begun the takeoff sequence.

"We should be at the base in a few minutes," she informed as he nodded slightly. The rest of the ride remained silent as Kylo thought of what he was going to say to his mother. It had to be convincing. He did kill her husband after all. Would this even work? Would she believe him at all? He would have to just wait and see.

~~C~~

It was midday when Luke decided to take a break from training. Rey was looking ragged and exhausted, although she did well on her first day. She did not question or argue with his methods. She was a good padawan, and strong, too.

Luke prepared lunch as Rey rested and looked at the lightsaber, wondering how it worked. She had seen many weapons while she was living on Jakku, but she never saw anything like this. Luke said that it was a Jedi's weapon of choice and there were very few left in existence. He promised that he would eventually let her make her own, but the resources were limited and he would have to search to find the right crystals.

"Master, what makes the crystals do what they do?" Rey called as she turned, but did not find Luke. She stood up and walked around the corner to find Luke staring into the sky. She ran to his side and he turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Darkness is coming. We need to continue your training before it comes," Luke instructed before telling her to go eat and they would meet up in a few minutes. He watched her walk back inside and he turned back to the sky. He had felt it. The darkness. The coming betrayal. The act that could potentially be the beginning of the destruction of half a galaxy. "I think it's time I came out of hiding."


	2. Chapter 2

Leia was working on the Resistance's next move. With most of the Republic gone, the Resistance was going to struggle, with or without the First Order lurking about. Many of her friends told her to get some rest and that she was working too much, but she disagreed. She didn't want to go home just so she could be reminded of how empty it was. Her husband killed by her self-exiled son. How much worse could it be? Work was the only thing keeping her going, that and the hope that Rey would bring Luke back. Chewbacca came back after dropping Rey off, but even he started working endlessly on the Falcon until Rey or Luke would call him.

"General," a soft voice called out, pulling Leia from her day dream. She turned and smiled.

"What is it?"

"There's a freighter wanting to land. They say they're carrying something important on board that can only be discussed in person," the lady informed as Leia gave her a curious look.

"Give them permission to land as long as there are no red flags about the freighter. I'll go out and meet them," Leia informed as the woman nodded and left to relay the message. Leia called Chewbacca over to follow her as she stepped outside. The Wookie roared, but obeyed with weapon in hand. The freighter came into view, looking rather ordinary and almost antique. Leia kept an open mind about it and allowed the ship to land.

"General!" Poe exclaimed, running up to Leia. He had seen the unfamiliar ship and wasn't sure what to think of it. Leia nodded as he joined her side.

"They're carrying something important, they say," Leia informed as Poe squinted at the ship.

"That thing looks like it hasn't flown in ages," he mentioned as she sighed.

"It must be pretty important if they flew it all the way here," Leia whispered as the young woman came up behind.

"There are no criminal records tagged to the ship or original crew," she informed before Leia nodded and dismissed her. Poe touched the blaster on his belt, ready to fire at whoever decided to disembark. Leia stared at the ship as others began to take aim, worried for their general. As it landed, Chewbacca walked up to it ready to fire.

"Stand down, Chewy!" Leia informed, getting familiar vibes from the ship. Something told her that she would regret it if the Wookie fired even a single shot. Chewbacca protested, but backed up. The ramp lowered to reveal two figures, wrapped in old clothing, but only one held a blaster. The other seemed to be bound at the wrists. They wore cloth around their faces with goggles, giving a hint to a desert background.

"I have something for you, Princess," one of the figures shouted as Leia lifted her chin, not used to being recognized by another title.

"And what is that?" Leia yelled back as Poe took out his blaster. He had a bad feeling about who the second figure was.

"My prisoner. I feel it would be better if we took this somewhere private. It seems a bit hostile here," the first figure negotiated as Leia shrugged.

"It seems perfectly fine to me," the General informed as the first figure sighed, but nodded. The figure took off the desert mask to reveal a blonde woman. "You may walk off your ship, if you wish."

"Thank you," the woman whispered, doing as she was told, pushing the second figure.

"Who is that?" Leia asked as the duo came closer before stopping a few yards from the General. The woman pulled the cloth and goggles off the prisoner, revealing a hauntingly familiar face. Within a second, everyone had their weapon drawn, pointing at the prisoner. "Stand down!"

"General! That is the man that killed Han Solo," Poe hissed as Chewbacca roared, ready to shoot if Kylo moved even an inch. Leia silenced Poe with a stern look and shouted again to Chewy to stand down.

"That man is my son. Do not shoot!" Leia informed before leading the woman and the captive inside to their interrogation rooms. Poe kept up with the General as Chewbacca and a few others tailed behind. Kylo said nothing, watching everyone's move.

"We cannot keep him here," Poe insisted as Leia looked up at him.

"We need to know what he knows," she muttered.

"I don't see a plausible way we can do that. I've seen what he can do. He is not going to cave easily. This is a huge risk," Poe replied.

"That is my son," Leia repeated, turning toward the pilot. "We need to know what happened since Starkiller and see if we can take down the First Order. He has that information. This is the best shot we have, and I am not going to squander it because of plausibility."

"But General-"

"Mr. Dameron, please continue training the new recruits in case we find another week spot in the First Order Defense. And see if Finn is fit enough to walk, and possibly train. He could at least attend a few classes," Leia commanded before Poe reluctantly obeyed, leaving the parade immediately. Leia continued down the hallway to a door that led to the level below.

~~C~~

Poe ran out of the command building and into the hospital, thinking that the General was making a huge mistake and that she was showing too much compassion in front of the enemy. She could be exploited for it, and he hated that. He ran into Finn's room, startling his friend.

"Poe? What's wrong?" Finn asked, concerned for him.

"Kylo was just delivered to the General," Poe explained with an angry smile as he sat down next to the hospital bed. Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Delivered? What do you mean?"

"I mean that he was bound and delivered to the General. There was a woman with him, keeping him prisoner. I don't know why she had him in custody, and no one seems to want to ask. The General blindly accepted the _gift_ and led them downstairs," Poe hissed, running a hand through his hair. Finn shook his head.

"Do you think the General is thinking straight? I mean he killed Han Solo!"

"That's what I said! But she seems to think that everything will be alright because she's the General and that is her son," Poe grumbled, setting his helmet on the floor. "She is making a huge mistake."

"Massive. At least she's got that Wookie," Finn whispered, rubbing his eye in exasperation. Poe nodded, giving a little chuckle. "Do you think Rey will come back after this?"

"Do you think she'll find out? She's systems away," Poe reminded as Finn nodded.

"Right," he whispered before Poe put his arm on Finn's shoulder.

"She'll be back one day, and we'll have a huge celebration. How about that?" Poe smiled, lifting his friend's spirits. Finn grinned and nodded back. "Let's just hope that the maniac doesn't destroy the place."

"Agreed," Finn sighed and shook his head. "I wanna know how he was captured, though. He isn't someone that would be taken off guard or couldn't hold his own."

"It looked like he was on a desert planet. Maybe he fled or something after Starkiller. Rey said that she beat him ragged, so maybe he left in embarrassment," Poe laughed as Finn smiled.

"Well, the General better tell us or I'm going to ask him myself," Finn shook his head.

"Speaking of which, are you able to walk yet?"

"Not quite. I can move my legs, though. That's an improvement," Finn replied as Poe laughed and patted his arm.

"That is indeed an improvement!" Poe agreed and shook his head. "The General just wanted you to start training as soon as you were feeling better."

"Sounds good to me," Finn agreed as Poe patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Just keep me updated on that situation," Finn answered before Poe smiled, promising, and left with his helmet.

~~C~~

Kylo sat in an empty room, tied to a chair. His mother and Phasma had left to discuss compensation or whatever. He examined the room and found it much older than he would have thought. Maybe fifty years old. Maybe seventy. Either way, this bunker could hardly stand the force of the First Order. His mother seemed weaker than he had initially anticipated, both in person and institution. He would have thought she could do better than this. Of course, she fell in love with Solo, who flew around in a vintage Millennium Falcon, which was older than Vader himself!

After a few minutes, Leia, Phasma, and Chewbacca entered the room. Kylo stared at the Wookie, remembering the torso wound the creature had given him. Leia brought in a chair and sat next to him and stared. Just stared, as the Wookie stood guard and Phasma counted the money, pretending to be interested in it. Kylo returned his gaze on his mother, remembering to look apologetic and regretful. He wanted to play on his mother's emotions and weaknesses toward him, in hopes of getting what he wanted. It wasn't a new tactic, as he used it on her when he was younger, but this time it had to be more convincing. More realistic. He had to believe in what he was doing.

"Welcome home," Leia whispered with a smile. Kylo could feel tears gather, but he could not determine if they were out of anger or relief or sadness. However, he let them flow, knowing that it would help his cause. He bit his lip for effect, trying to control his emotions a bit better. "How did you end up here? How did you end up with this scar?"

"The girl gave me the scar. We were battling in the forest," Kylo muttered, thinking he sounded like a child, laying blame on another person. He blamed himself for the scar, for being reckless. Thinking that Rey couldn't possibly touch him. "After the base was destroyed, I ran. I got a ship and started to come here."

"You flew a ship?" Leia asked, her belief in the story slipping. Kylo was notorious for his disastrous flying skill. He couldn't even fly a speeder on a calm day across flat land. Kylo gave a fake laugh, irritated by her tone of voice.

"I tried. I crashed into a nearby desert planet. The craft was destroyed. I wandered for about a day before the bounty hunter discovered me in an abandoned village. I was dehydrated and delusional. She promised me transportation," Kylo falsified, looking down at his lap, pretending to be defeated and discouraged. Leia sighed, regaining her faith in the story.

"To where?"

"At that point I didn't care. I wanted to get as far away from the First Order that I could. I thought about coming here, but I knew you would never forgive me. I never told the hunter where I wanted to go. I just knew it would off the planet. When I got on the ship, I was drugged and tied up all the way here," Kylo explained as his mother brought a hand to his face. Something told her that he could be lying, but she didn't care. Her son was back in her vision, appearing to favor the light instead of the dark.

"I'm just happy you're home," Leia whispered as she started to cry and hug her son. Kylo dug his face into her shoulder in an effort to blend in, trying not to cry too little or too much. He just wondered why he was able to cry at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed as Kylo fooled his mother by giving false secrets and access ports, hoping to gain trust. Leia listened intently, not giving him an idea if she was believing what she was hearing. Phasma stood by the doorway, pretending to hope for secrets that could help further her faux bounty hunter career. In all honesty, she was making sure that he was giving any true secrets away. She had strict orders from Hux to kill Kylo in the event of something getting out. Of course, keeping Kylo in line was always her mission, but that's a story for another time.

After the day's training, Poe snuck down the steps, wanting to know what was going on. He had done his best to act casual, as if he had a legitimate purpose for going down into the bunker. He had witnessed Kylo's mind tricks, and while the General would most likely be immune, that didn't mean he couldn't get to others nearby. Poe double checked to make sure no one was patrolling the area before he listened in. He could hear the deep voice of the Ren Knight and the comforting voice of his leader's. They seemed to be in a calm enough conversation, but something bugged the pilot deeply.

Unable to figure it out, Poe left just as the door opened. He scuttled to the stairs, just out of sight, but not out of hearing range. Leia stepped out first, followed by Kylo and Chewbacca. Phasma took her own time leaving the room, trying to act disinterested.

"I assume you're going to put me away now," Kylo muttered, thinking that he was going to get put in a prison cell indefinitely. Or, at least, he could break out and get what he went there for. Poe could hear the General chuckle.

"No, we'll introduce you to the company. You have defied the First Order and come home. I think that's going to earn you a lot of credit. It did Finn," Leia informed as they walked up the stairs, forcing Poe to scramble.

"Finn?" Kylo whispered, understanding that was the name of the traitor in the woods. FN-2187. He forced a look of confusion, hoping his mother would confirm his thought.

"He was a Stormtrooper. He was the one that helped us protect ourselves from Starkiller," Leia informed as she smiled. Kylo did his best to smile back, while inside he was writhing in rage and anger toward the former trooper. "He helped me bring you home."

"I cannot wait to meet him," Kylo replied in a positive voice as his mother guided him upstairs. Poe rounded the corner, leaving the stairwell, and hid in the shadows as Leia came up with her son. Everyone froze, staring at the strange sight. They knew that Kylo would be given refuge on the base, but they never would have imagine that he wouldn't be bound nor be given the grand tour. Leia gave them a quick look of reassurance and confidence as they reluctantly went back to work. "They respect you."

"They trust me," Leia corrected before she walked through the room. Kylo followed on his own as Chewbacca kept an eye on Phasma, not sure why she was still there. Regardless, he guarded her like a hawk as Kylo boggled at his mother's force. Sure, it was nothing in comparison to, nor a match for, the First Order. However, there was something remarkable in the fact that they all trusted in his mother so much. She showed no force or fear, and he wondered what kept them in line.

Poe emerged from his corner, hardly noticed as everyone watch the largest threat they had ever known walk by with their leader. He shook his head and left, leaving the General to show off the secrets and the weaknesses to her son. He just couldn't understand why she would be so blind. Sure, there was the thing about maternal love, but surely it had its limits. That creature killed her husband, after all. He stormed to his quarters, hoping to sleep off the worries and concerns.

~~C~~

Rey could feel there was something wrong. Not in the Force, per say, but in Luke. He had acted strangely, as if he was off in another world. She did her best to train with him, but she often found him distracted and hardly paying attention to her. He kept saying that she needed to be prepared and trained before it was too late. Of course, he never cared to elaborate on the topic and would continue the training as if the conversation never took place. She knew there was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Master," Rey whispered during a break. Luke was standing on a ledge across from the vast ocean. She stood next to him as she called his name. It took a few tries, but eventually she was able to grab his attention. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't believe so," he informed, glancing over to her. She held her breath, wondering if she should pry or not. "There is a new threat, I fear. I think it is time for the next step in your training."

"We've only just begun," Rey reminded as Luke turned away from her, beginning to walk down the hill.

"If we do not move quickly, it might be too late already. I believe it's time for you to meet someone that can help with our growing problem," Luke informed.

"Meet who? I thought were alone on this island," Rey replied before he gave her half smile.

"You are never truly alone. Now, let's begin."

~~C~~

Leia took Kylo on a tour of the facility, leaving out the important parts, such as the main computer room and archives. She even avoided the droids at all costs, making sure that no one could make a quick getaway with valued information. Instead, she showed him the barracks, the hospital, the mess hall, and the works. Kylo found it mind numbing, but continued on the tour none the less. He reminded himself that he needed her trust in order to find the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker.

"So, any questions?" Leia asked as the tour concluded.

"I understand that the former Stormtrooper is resting, but what about the girl? I thought she was saved," Kylo wondered, trying to sound like he cared. Compassion was the key to earning his mother's trust.

"Her name is Rey and she's gone off to who knows where. She said she'll be back, but it's been a few weeks," Leia answered before looking at his scar for the first time. "Is she the one who gave you this?"

"Yes," Kylo replied, looking away as his mother traced the scar with her hand. Something grew in his heart, making it easier to breathe and relax. "She gave it to me before she abandoned me."

"Well, you probably looked intimidating. I'm sure you'll be able to convince her you're not so bad after all," Leia winked before she turned around again. "Is that all you're interest in the girl?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"I hope this isn't some plan to kill anyone, because then I would look rather foolish, don't you think?" Leia chuckled, giving him a test. He narrowed his eyes and did his best to look hurt and offended.

"And why would I do that? I thought I would teach the girl the ways of the force. I told her that before she gave me the scar," he informed, telling the truth for the first time. Leia relaxed and nodded.

"I knew you had some light in you," she whispered, growing proud of her son. Kylo gave a smug grin in return, trying not to grimace. "Alright, so I'm going to board you up with one of our best pilots, Mr. Dameron. I'm not sure where he ran off to, but I'll be sure to inform him beforehand. I understand that you two met before, and I think it'll help the whole base if you bond with him first. He's the center of the community, both professionally and socially. So be nice to him."

"Yes, I wanted to make an apology about the way I treated him there. I felt awful, but I had no other choice," Kylo answered, wondering if he put too much into that time. Leia only nodded before turning toward Phasma.

"I've also hired the bounty hunter to keep an eye on you. She will make sure that you don't get into any trouble, both intentional and unintentional. She'll be watching your every move," she instructed as Kylo looked at his new body guard with a smile. He believed it would be easier than he originally thought with Phasma around him the whole time. They would be on their way to destroy Skywalker in no time. "The dinner menu begins at 1800, so I hope you'll be there. I'll go talk to Poe so he can join you."

"I will be there," Kylo replied with a false smile. Leia nodded as she called Chewy over. Kylo glanced over at Phasma with a knowing smile. She dipped her head, understanding the minor victory that occurred.

"This will be easier than I thought," Phasma whispered as she looked at Leia.

~~C~~

"Absolutely not. No way. I will not allow that man in the same room as me, especially when I'm sleeping!" Poe exclaimed, completely outraged by the proposal. Leia rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"You are the obvious choice. You are the one that's spent the most time with him. You are his only chance," she repeated as he shook his head.

"Yes, I've spent the most time with him, but I never wanted to see him again. Do you even understand what he did to me? He invaded my thoughts. My mind. To get to you. That man is a monster and needs to be treated like one," Poe hissed as Leia took a step back in shock.

"That man is my son and will be treated as so, unless you want to be cleaning up the base for the next two years. You may be the best pilot we've got, but that does not mean that you can say whatever you want," Leia reminded as Poe sighed and shook his head.

"This is preposterous and you know it. Why not just throw him in a cell for a few days, make sure he's truly turned?"

"Because I need him to trust me. If I send him to the cells, then I've lost him again. Compassion and friendliness is what he needs right now. Do you think they showed him that in the First Order? He's trying to turn himself around and the best way I think I can help is to pair him with you. And it will only be for a few days. I just need to make sure that he's not doing anything against his word. And when Finn gets better, he can replace Ben, but until then, suck it up," Leia replied before leaving his quarters. Poe rubbed his face in frustration, wondering if he was agreeing to a death sentence. He reminded himself over and over again that it would be temporary. Maybe a week at most. Everything would be fine, especially when all eyes were watching. He looked out the window to see the formerly evil duo walk around aimlessly, looking at the X-Wings and such.

"Let's see what we can do."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been touch and go for a while, but finally she was well again. Sure she had a new nasty burn on her arm and torso, but the doctors seemed to think it would fade. She had banged into a metal wall during the attack on Starkiller, which had been the first problem. To her knowledge, it look like a scratch and a dent. Nothing to worry about. After she came out of hyper speed on the way home, however, was different. Warnings showered her with beeps and red light as she tried to make it down to the ground. She had landed just outside the Resistance base right before her plane exploded in flame.

She was lucky that some of the Resistance fighters had seen the trail of smoke and followed it. Most of them believed that it was from a Tie Fighter or something, not one of their own. They quickly dragged her from the wreckage, but was unable to retrieve the droid. She remained unconscious for about a week before waking up in the hospital. By then, most of the wounds had healed and they wanted to keep her there in case of infection.

The woman emerged from the building, finally glad to be out of there again. It was her third time getting treated for burns and wounds. She had a tendency to catch her ships on fire, but she swore none of it was intentional. The General was never happy to hear about the incidents, though always glad to see that she was okay in the end. Of course, she'd never blown up a ship before. Regardless, she made her way toward the center of the base.

"Hey!" a voice called out, causing the woman to turn around. Poe came running over, waving his hand. "They let you out already?"

"They say that my burns are in the clear. They should be fully healed within the week," she replied as he laughed.

"I half expected them to keep you in the psych ward," Poe teased as she glared back at him. "How many ships have you damaged?"

"Three. I was on my way to talk to the General about it now."

"Probably a good idea, Crispy," Poe replied with a grin.

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"With that many burns, I think it suits you," Poe jested as she threw her bag at him. He laughed and ducked. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides, I'm the least of your worries. The guys are not going to let you live this one down."

"You're right. I might have to go into hiding after this," she whispered before Poe left again, spouting some nonsense about a tour for the enemy as he ran off. She watched him leave for a second, wondering why he left so soon. She turned around and found the General standing at the doorway, staring at her.

"How are you feeling, Cristin?" she asked kindly as the woman looked away, embarrassed. "I'm glad to see you up and around so soon."

"I am glad, too, General. I apologize about the ship-" Cristin began before the General waved her hand, silencing her.

"Don't worry about it. You came back safe and sound. Although, you will have to work off that ship to get a new one," Leia informed before Cristin nodded frantically.

"Of course, ma'am. Whatever you say," she insisted, wanting nothing more than to fly again. Leia smiled and patted her arm.

"Good. Then I hope you won't mind another assignment."

"Assignment?" Cristin repeated, thinking that she was going to get janitorial duty before an assignment. Leia merely nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes. It seems that our luck is getting better, but I fear that luck will come at some risk. I need you to make sure that risk isn't an issue," Leia replied, losing Cristin. The General sighed and shook her head. "My son has returned, but I fear for the worst. I want to trust him, but there is something that is bothering me. I need you to keep an eye on him. Be his bodyguard. I appointed that bounty hunter that duty, as well, but something seems odd about her. Until we can figure this out, monitor my son. Keep me updated, and soon, you will have another ship."

"Your son? Kylo Ren? Is here? What? Why? How? I don't-"

"He seeks refuge, or that's what he's told me. I need you to make sure that's why he headed out here in the first place," Leia briefly explained before Cristin shook her head.

"But why me? I'm sure that Wookie of yours would be happy to."

"I need a third party. Chewbacca witnessed the killing of Han Solo. While he would be the first candidate, I think I need someone who hasn't met him before and willing to give him a chance. Besides, you're seven feet tall and stronger than most of the men here. If he puts up a fuss, I'm sure you can take care of it."

"You have actual security people who can take care of this."

"I need you because, while everyone tries to keep it hidden from me, I know what you've been through here. People are going to be very judgmental about Ben, and you are the only one who has put up with it for this long," Leia informed as she grabbed Cristin's hands. "If this doesn't pan out, I'll let the security take over. Right now, though, I think my son needs a connection with the Resistance. I've reached out to Poe, but I think that is a dead end. I think my son did too much damage."

"I will do my best," Cristin answered, rather nervous and anxious about this assignment. She wasn't sure if she could be the bodyguard type, and she was definitely not looking forward for everyone seeing her with Kylo. That spelled out trouble for both of them. Leia smiled and nodded before excusing herself to attend other business.

~~C~~

Luke led Rey out into the far reaches of the island. Since first arriving, Rey didn't have much time to explore, so it all seemed very vast and almost mysterious to her. Luke had told her that he was leading her to meet someone, but he failed to specify who and why. She followed him anyway, thinking that all the answers would come before her in time.

The sun began to set as Luke led Rey into the caves on the side of the island. Rey was hesitant at first, not sure if she liked the look of a dark cave at night. Luke motioned her to follow as his lightsaber lit the pathways, and she obeyed. They walked the endless caverns and tunnels as Rey wondered if they would ever find a way out. Luke seemed confident in his sense of direction, which was enough for Rey to continue following.

"We are here," Luke whispered as he ducked into one of the rooms of the cave. Rey followed to find a large space with about a foot of water at the bottom. They stood on the edge, the water inches from their toes. There was a small mound the protruded from the water toward the center, and something was on top. She could not see it visually, but she could sense it. She concentrated and was shocked when she reopened her eyes. "Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Grown old, you have," Yoda commented with a nod. Rey couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her were what seemed like blue holograms of legends. She had heard stories about the Jedi, featuring Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the life span you did, Master," Luke replied, smiling. Yoda chuckled as Obi-Wan smiled.

"It is good to see you, old friend. And I see you've brought someone with you. A padawan," Obi-Wan mentioned as Rey bowed in respect.

"My name is Rey, Master," she answered, introducing herself.

"It is good that you've taken on an apprentice, Luke," Obi-Wan commented with a smile and a nod.

"She is the one that was prophesized all those years ago. She is the one that will bring balance to the Force. However, she is not the reason why we are here," Luke informed as Yoda and Kenobi looked unimpressed. Rey stood there dumbfounded and confused on what her master had mentioned.

"Then why have you come here?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"I sense a great disturbance, but I cannot determine where it is. I need your guidance," Luke informed as Yoda exchanged glances with Obi-Wan.

"Help you, we cannot. Contact your father, you must," Yoda replied as Luke shook his head.

"What does he have to do with this?" Luke asked, not seeing his father since that party on Endor. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

"It seems that your nephew is the center of the disturbance. What happens within the next few weeks could change the course of the galaxy forever. You must contact Anakin to get through to him. Only he can find what you are looking for," Obi-Wan instructed before Luke nodded. Rey glanced between the Force ghosts and her master, looking for an explanation. Obi-Wan turned to the padawan with a nod. "As for you, I am certain we will meet again. When we do, you will understand what Luke knows to be true."

"Thank you, Masters," Luke interjected before the masters nodded and faded away again. Rey turned to Luke, who was conflicted and lost.

"Master, how do we contact your father?" Rey implored as he stepped out of the cavern.

"I must meditate on it. I fear that we will have to put your training on hold for the time being. Contact Chewbacca to bring the Falcon here. We will go back to my sister's base and find out exactly what has happened in the last few weeks," Luke instructed, navigating the maze. Rey nodded and pulled out her communicator.

~~C~~

Cristin went searching for Kylo and his bounty hunter. She now understood what Poe was trying to express earlier before running away. Groaning, she looked everywhere for the former enemy, wondering where he could have possibly gone. Eventually, she found them conversing underneath an X-Wing across the way. She ran over to them, catching their attention. Kylo turned toward her, looking confused and slightly irritated.

"Hello, I've been assigned as your bodyguard," she introduced awkwardly with a bow. Kylo just gave her a curious look before turning toward Phasma.

"I have a bodyguard," he answered, folding his arms.

"With all due respect, the General believes that more assistance is required to make sure that a fight doesn't break out. It could be bad morale for the people on the base if they found out that you have started or participated in a fight," Cristin persuaded as Kylo nodded his head. The less he stood out, the better.

"What's your name?" Kylo asked as Phasma straightened.

"I am Cristin Ty of Shili," she replied with another bow, not sure if she was showing the proper amount of respect. However, Kylo didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I think I have to go find another pilot. Mother thinks that I should befriend him in order to get accepted. Do you think you can help me?" Kylo asked as Cristin nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I think I know which pilot you're referring to," Cristin replied before turning around to lead the way. Kylo glanced over at Phasma, wondering if everyone on this base was this trusting and blind. Even if he were incorrect, he felt weakness within all of them. The Resistance had been given far too much credit.


	5. Chapter 5

Cristin did as she instructed and found Poe for Kylo. He was tending to his fighter with BB8 by his side. Kylo gave a look of disgust at both pilot and droid. Cristin walked over to Poe after motioning the other to stay where they were. She was worried that something was going to break out, as even she could feel the tension. Poe climbed down the ladder, looking very irritated with her. BB8 was beeping and bobbing, looking between the pilots. She explained to Poe her new assignment and pleaded for him to work with her. Poe hung his head and rubbed his temples as every structure in his body told him not to, but he gave in. Cristin looked over to Kylo and his bounty hunter and motioned them to come over.

"I think what we need is a reintroduction," she informed as Poe put his hands on his hips, not happy with the arrangement. She guessed that Poe wanted to punch him right about now, which she was sure that Kylo wouldn't appreciate. After a moment of Kylo and Poe just staring at each other, Cristin took a deep breath. "Poe, this is-"

"Ben Organa," Kylo finished, sticking his hand out to shake Poe's. The pilot flinched at the sudden movement, but reluctantly shook the man's hand.

"Poe Dameron," he grumbled before glaring at Cristin. "The General has put you in my quarters for the week until we can give you a more permanent home. Ty here tells me that she's your new guard. That should be exciting."

"Poe," Cristin warned, but Kylo smiled.

"She has been very helpful so far, and much too kind," he replied as Cristin jumped at the compliment. For some reason, it didn't seem right for him to say anything positive about anyone. Was he not the man that killed his own father? Tried to kill his mother and all that she stood for? Cristin shook it off and bowed her head in thanks. Poe, however, did not accept the thoughtful words so quick.

"Really? She hasn't been clumsy, has she? She has quite the reputation, you know. Has she caught you on fire, or led you astray, or insulted the First Order, or caused you any misfortune?" Poe whispered with a smirk as Kylo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the hint of a threat. Cristin grabbed Poe's shoulder, angrier than she had been earlier. It was one thing to be teased at all, but to be teased in front of a former enemy was crossing the line for her. Poe gave her a patient look as she glared.

"No, of course not. Although, I'm not sure those examples should reflect on her character," Kylo answered, now making Poe look like the bad guy. Cristin bit her lip, wondering why he was standing up for her. Poe nodded and agreed.

"Just wanted to make sure that Crispy wasn't giving you a terrible tour," Poe informed as he winked toward Cristin. He was testing the waters, wondering what Kylo was truly up to. Cristin strained a smile as Kylo mirrored, an immediate red flag for Poe.

"I'm sure Poe will love to show you your quarters. Isn't that right?" Cristin whispered, her voice dripping with venom. Poe grimaced, wondering if he had pushed her a little too far, and nodded.

"Of course. Right this way,"

~~C~~

After Rey called Chewbacca to pick them up, she wandered over to Luke's structure, where he liked to meditate. She had a burning question and had to work up her nerve to ask. Rey waited in the doorway, wondering how long he was going to be.

"I was hoping to meditate a quite a while longer," Luke informed, startling Rey. She bowed as she stepped inside.

"I'm sorry, Master," Rey whispered before Luke stood up.

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering about what you said in the cave. It's been bothering me ever since you mentioned it to the Masters," Rey answered as Luke nodded, placing his cloak on the table nearby.

"You have questions about the prophecy," Luke whispered as Rey nodded. "The prophecy tells of a Chosen One that will bring balance to the Force."

"And you believe that I am the Chosen One?"

"Close, I believe you are one of the Chosen Ones. My father was the first, and I believe you to be the second."

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain," Luke murmured as he motioned to the chairs in the room. "Long ago, the Jedi Council of the Old Republic believed in a prophecy that a Chosen One would bring balance to the Force. Obi-Wan's former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, believed that my father was _the_ Chosen One, breaking a few rules in order to get him trained. Although he did turn to the Dark Side, he was the one to destroy Darth Sidious and bring peace and order to the Force. Just like the prophecy states."

"Then what makes you think that I'm the Chosen One? Doesn't the prophecy states there will only be one?"

"That's what the Jedi Council believed, too. However, when my apprentice, Ben Organa, destroyed everything, I began to look into the prophecy and found the first Jedi Temple. With the help of Yoda and Obi-Wan occasionally, we found that the prophecy was translated wrong, but only slightly. It states that a Chosen One will bring balance to the Force, this is true, but it doesn't specify a number of Chosen Ones. It only states that the entity will bring balance. Also, it says when the Force is out of balance, giving it some ambiguity. It doesn't offer a specific time or place. It just says when the Force is out of balance. This leads me to believe that there may be many Chosen Ones when the Dark or Light side brings too much power," Luke explained as Rey shook her head.

"And you believe that I will do this? That I will bring the balance back? How?" she asked, wondering if she even knew how to do it.

"I believe that Kylo Ren, my old apprentice, has grown too powerful in the Dark Side. And from what you have told me, I am inclined to believe that your fates have been entwined. You match each other perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. I believe that you and Kylo are needed to bring balance," Luke whispered as Rey nodded, biting her lip. She didn't think that she was this important, as she started out as a scavenger with hardly anything to her name. "I know it seems daunting, but I think you will do great things."

"Thank you, Master," Rey replied, bowing her head.

"And did you call the Wookie?"

"Yes, he should be on his way now."

"Good, good. The sooner we get there, the better."

~~C~~

Poe had shown Kylo the room as Cristin took the bounty hunter to show where she would be rooming. Poe didn't like the idea of being alone with Kylo, fearing that he would do something stupid, like punch him in the face when he wasn't looking. Not only would it anger his general, but if Kylo was still loyal to the First Order, that could be raining down on him, too. Instead, Poe mostly ignored him as he looked around.

"So, how do you compare these barracks to the First Order's?" Poe inquired as his new roommate shrugged.

"They were nicer, but they always were watching. No room didn't have a security camera," Kylo answered, looking at the corners. Poe nodded, thinking that was a bit much. "These seem cozier, anyway. You didn't get any fresh air on a destroyer."

"I can imagine," Poe muttered, hating the fact that they were having a civil conversation.

"Which do you think is better?" Kylo smirked, finding no cameras in the room. Poe bristled with anger, wondering if he could justify strangling him. "I'm sorry, that wasn't funny."

"You've got that right," he growled before walking out the door. So much for their civil conversation.

~~C~~

Chewbacca prepped the ship as he instructed R2 to inform the General of their departure. C-3PO loomed about, his new arm fully functional and not red. He had come to see his friends off, as Leia still needed him here.

"I can't believe you are going to bring Master Luke back home. He's been gone so long, I've forgotten what's like to have him around. I wonder if he's changed at all. I wonder if he'll be wiser or sterner. What do you think, Chewbacca?" the robot asked, getting a few roars from the Wookie. "You think he'll be the same? I sure hope so. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Chewy!" the General cried out, interrupting the conversation. R2 followed closely behind, beeping to get her attention. "R2 says that you're going to go get Luke and Rey is this true?"

"Of course it is," C-3PO cut in rather excitedly. Chewbacca affirmed the comment as Leia smiled.

"Good. Do you know why he's coming home?" Leia whispered as Chewbacca shook his head and roared. "You only heard from Rey that they needed to be retrieved? And you didn't ask why?"

Chewbacca roared again.

"I guess they don't really need a reason to come home, but next time, make sure they're not in trouble. I know that we're low on pilots and fighters, but I'm sure we could spare some," Leia instructed before embracing the Wookie farewell. She motioned for C-3PO to follow her as Chewbacca went back to prepping the ship.

~~C~~

Poe made his way to the hospital to see his friend Finn again. It had only been a few hours, but something about Finn calmed him down. If he talked to Finn about Kylo, maybe he wouldn't want to kill the man so badly. When he entered the wing, he found Finn and a medical droid in the room. The machine was helping Finn to stand again.

"Finn!" Poe exclaimed as the former Stormtrooper looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Look at you! You're standing!"

"Right? Not bad, huh. The droid says I could be walking within the week," Finn grinned before the droid helped him sit down again. "I thought you had work to do."

"I did, but that Ren is driving me up a wall," Poe hissed as the droid left to attend the other patients. "The General has him stationed in my room. He's supposed to be my roommate or something."

"Is she sure that he wouldn't be more comfortable in a cell?" Finn asked, annoyed. "She can't possibly believe that her son is here. There's no way she's that naïve."

"I agree with you, but she thinks she's taking the necessary precautions. She has that bounty hunter and a pilot from Shili working as his bodyguards/prison guards. I'm sure Ty will put up good fight, but I'm not sure it will be enough. I think it's irresponsible to even have him in the system," Poe vented as he fell into a chair. Finn nodded and sighed.

"And there's no changing her mind?"

"Not unless he does something incredibly stupid or reveals his plans to destroy the base," Poe groaned.

"How long is his in your room for?"

"About a week, or until you magically heal before then."

"That means you have a week to get something on him. See if you can unmask his real plan and why he's actually here. You might even convince the General that he needs to be exiled to a far planet, or something. I vote sending him to Jakku," Finn proposed, getting a chuckle out of Poe.

"Why does everything revolve around Jakku?" Poe laughed before agreeing with Finn. If he could find something to use against Kylo, maybe his arrival wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to the Resistance.


End file.
